


A Question of Color

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Mickey's arm hair is not the same color as the hair on his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Color

"What the fuck are you doing, Gallagher?" Mickey mumbles into his pillow.

Post-fuck, he's feeling satisfied but completely exhausted, even though Ian has done most of the hard work. Usually Ian wants to fall asleep after too because he knows it's the only time Mickey will let him sling an arm around him without complaint.

But this time it's different. Mickey's lying on his stomach with his left arm up around his head on the pillow, his right arm is stretched straight down between them in the bed and Ian is, for want of a better word, _caressing_ it. Ian's kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed, his chin resting on his folded arms - his face right up close to Mickey's arms - and he's investigating. The fingers of his right hand are just reaching out and stroking. But he's stroking _against_ the way Mickey's hair grows on his forearms, and the combination of that and Ian's breath on his skin... well... it tickles.

"Why is your arm hair so light?" Ian asks, not stopping. He lightly pulls on a couple of hairs.

Mickey doesn't move despite the fact that the hair-pull just jarred him from his drowsiness, "What?"

Ian smooths the hairs back down again. "Your hair on your head and - y'know," Mickey imagines him nodding towards his dick, "your pubes - it's all pretty much black. But this is, like, blond. How is that possible?"

Mickey sighs and turns his head in Ian's direction, "Seriously? This is what you're thinking about right now?"

"Well until I fall asleep, or unless you _distract_ me, I haven't got anything else to think about," Ian replies, glancing sideways at him, looking ridiculous and delicious at the same time, "and answer me."

"Jesus, I don't fuckin' know. Maybe it's cos I don't wear sleeves," Mickey stopped wearing t-shirts after his brothers wouldn't stop giving him crap about his farmer's tan. "The sun bleaches shit, doesn't it? It's never really been _that_ dark."

"Hmm," Ian's not looking at Mickey any more, is back to gently touching his arms again.

Mickey can't pretend he doesn't like the feeling. It's basically lulling him to sleep. but he doesn't want to let on, doesn't want Ian to think he can do it every time.

"Makes me wonder what you'd look like as a blond." The smile in Ian's voice is evident, though he doesn't look up to see Mickey's reaction.

Mickey's reaction is to shuffle away and roll over, "Fuck off, Firecrotch. I ain't dying my hair."

Undeterred, Ian chuckles softly and climbs into the bed, arranging himself so he's fully under the covers. When he's finally settled and Mickey can feel the warmth of Ian's body next to him, not touching but just _there_ , Mickey starts to drift off again.

"I think you'd look good."

"Go to sleep, Gallagher," Mickey elbows Ian playfully in the ribs.

Ian chuckles again once, and shuffles as close as he can without touching Mickey - yet.

Mickey listens for a while as Ian's breathing evens out, as he starts to snore softly beside him. Waits until he knows Ian is definitely asleep, then reaches to pull a long arm around him.

Then he closes his eyes and remembers pictures of him and Mandy as toddlers. Both of them with almost white-blond hair until they were about five when it started getting darker, and by the time he started second grade it was the color it is now.

He wonders why Ian never noticed. Or whether maybe he had, and that's why he started this whole conversation. He still has a picture somewhere that he managed to keep hold of. One that his mom hadn't burned. Mandy would kill him, but maybe he'll show Ian. Just this once.

He falls asleep wondering if blonds really _do_ have more fun, and he feels Ian's arm tighten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one I wrote, because there's a lot of talk on tumblr about Noel's blond arm hair (which obviously they're not going to dye!) and why it's quite possible that Mickey could have dark head hair, but light arm hair.
> 
> Oh and a bit of fluff.
> 
> Hope you like :)


End file.
